Episode 1691 (5 November 1998)
Synopsis Pat is disappointed in Ian not taking the children to prison to see their Mum. Ian has no regrets - he's determined that the kids aren't going to visit Cindy in prison. An apologetic Ian approaches Mark, but Mark cuts him off before he can explain last night's outburst. A police car turns up at Ian's with some news. Pat tells them that Ian's not there, and offers her help. Pat frantically searches for Ian, and sends Mark off to find him. Mark finds Ian at the bonfire and tells him Pat's looking for him - something to do with the police. Mark stays with the kids and a grumpy Ian goes off to look for Pat. Bianca has her first visit from the Midwife, Jean, but is anxious because Ricky hasn't turned up. Jean listens to the baby's heartbeat and reassures Bianca that the baby sounds perfectly normal. Sonia arrives and puts her foot in it about the home birth. Bianca is forced to tell Jean her plans. Ricky manages to catch Jean before she leaves the Square and asks if Bianca told her about a home birth. Jean confirms this, and tells Ricky that she told Bianca that, in the end, it's up to the parents to decide. Ricky looks worried. Bianca tries to convince Ricky about a home birth. Ricky listens to her arguments, and to keep the peace, finally agrees with her. Louise agrees to look after Courtney on Saturday. Tiffany tries to talk about her and Grant's sex life, but mistakes Louise's guilty look for one of embarrassment. Phil drops Grant in it by talking about arrangements for Saturday night in front of Tiffany. Tiffany isn't surprised with Grant letting her down, but is surprised when Grant tells her it is Phil he's going to let down. There never was any competition. A happy Terry tells George that he's got a master plan to win back Irene and the rest of his customers. Terry meets Irene to tell her to be ready at 6 o'clock for a surprise. Terry turns up at the bonfire with a non-too impressed Irene. Then to Irene's (and the crowd's) surprise he puts a bundle of pornographic magazines on the bonfire. He tells Irene that the war is over - that was his whole stock and he did it to prove to Irene that he loves her. Irene hugs and kisses Terry with delight. At home, Dot is disturbed by loud banging - she opens the door to find a smoke-filled hallway and a neighbour telling her to get out quick - the block is on fire. Dot, having packed up most of her belongings, flees the burning building. Dot and the rest of her neighbours turn up at the community centre for refuge. Peggy turns up and tells Dot to get everyone round the Vic. Ian, passing on his way to Pat's is pulled into help. Dot meets Lilly - an outspoken resident from her block. Dot reminisces with Lilly about tonight being like the blitz. Lilly tells Dot that she was in New York then - part of a dance troupe called the WestWood Girls - Dot looks on, not impressed. Alex offers Dot and Lilly a place to stay in the Vicarage, but they don't look happy when they hear they'll have to share a room. Melanie enters the Vic and Alex is shocked and pleased to see her. They hug and Alex makes Melanie promise she's not going to disappear again and to call round soon. Dot looks on - wondering what gossip she can spread about this young woman. Phil is upset when he receives a letter from Kathy telling him she's met someone, and he's moving in with her. He tells Pat he doesn't like the idea of someone else acting as Ben's dad. Mark, worried about Martin, questions Nicky about his behaviour. She tells him that he screwed up at the football trials, but it was what happened after that's made him moody. Mark catches up with Martin. Martin tells him his football coach told him he played football like a mummy's boy and had no talent. Mark offers to go down there, but Martin thinks Mark is implying he can't fight his own battles. Pat eventually catches up with Ian, and tells him the police didn't want him about the prison visit, it was to tell him that Cindy went into labour this morning. A shocked Ian is told that Cindy had some complications and has died. Credits Main cast *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Dot Cotton - June Brown *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Lilly Mattock - Barbara Keogh *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Nicky di Marco - Carly Hillman Guest cast * Jean - Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes